Two missing halfs
by Random person number 8
Summary: This is in the Futur after Soul and Maka got married. They Have three kids, Twins Fate girl and Karma boy and then little Mika. Sometime in Mikas childhood Maka, and the twins went missing leaveing Soul to be too over protective over his only peice of Family left. And Maka? No one knows yet
1. Chapter 1

**Me: EHy peeps, Welcome. This story is differnt from my Usual SoMa's so try to tell me if Any changes are needed.**

**Soul: Yeah... She's bad at this...**

**Me; You Shut it or I'll never reveal what happened to Maka!**

**Soul: Tell me now!**

**Mika:*Sweat drop* Any ways, While White-Rose and dad argue about that... White-Rose doesn't own Soul Eater or any of it's Characters. She does However own me~**

"Daddy, daddy!" A small three year old girl ran up to Soul. Soul was now a 27 year old man.

"Sweetie, watch where you go." Soul picked up the small child.

"Daddy…" The small girl asked. Soul looked into the bright green eyes the child inherited from her mother.

"Yeah, Mika?"

"Where's mama and brother and sister..." Soul glanced at her daughters dirty blond hair. "They didn't come back from their trip they took last year…" Mika looked at Soul. "When are they gonna come home? I miss them…"

"I do too sweetie."

"Does grandpa know?"

"No." Mika tilted her head to the side like her mother used to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ten years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Daddy, I'm starting Shibushin today!" Mika ran through the apartment.

"Hold it!" Soul grabbed his thirteen year old daughters shoulder. "What will you look for in a weapon?"

"Stable, nice, preferably a girl, can live with you and me!" Mika hugged her father.

"Good girl, now get in the car." Soul patted Mika's head.

"Oh, dad! We forgot to tell mom, Fate and Karma goodbye!" Mika ran to the living room. "Bye guys we'll be back~"

"Bye Maka, I love you." Soul said looking at the picture. He placed a hand on Mika's shoulder. "We should get going."

**Mika and Me: R&R**

**Soul: Or we shall take your soul...**

**Me: Mika was sapposed to say that!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Buckle your seat belt." Soul said buckling in.

"Dad I'm not a kid anymore." Mika complained.

"Yeah don't let your grandpa find out." Soul said winking.

"Aw crap, I forgot about him. Please tell me he's not going to go about trying to make me live with him again."

"… No promise's kay?" Soul said joking. "Oh Shinagame-sama said he wants to speak with you." Soul started backing out of the drive way.

"Sorry what was that?" Mika said looking up from a book on motor cycles.

"You heard me."

"Yeah your right." Mika rolled her eyes.

When they got to Shibushin Mika ran to the Death Room.

"Ah Mika-chan!" Shinagame-sama chanted. "My son wanted to speak with you."

"And where would Lord Shinagame be?" Mika asked like she was Maka.

"Just in the hall." With that Mika ran into the hall. Death the Kid, or Lord Shinagame (lord S), stood there talking to a young boy Mika's age; he had white hair with black stripes on both sides.

"Now son for this mission we've pre-picked you meister." Lord S said. The boy nodded. "Oh here she is. Mika Evans." Mika bowed.

"Lord Shinagame. Sup, Sem." Mika waved.

"Sup, Mika." The boy said waving back.

"Oh you know each other, Symmetry will tell you about the mission. And don't mention this to your father." Lord S said.

"Why?" Mika asked.

"It has to do with your mother."

**Don't own SE or it's chars Only own Mika and Sem. And this should keep you guys a bay for a few days. I have another chapter of one of my other storys in the making.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mika sat in the front of the limo drumming her figures to the beat of the song on her iPod. She switched out the cloths her dad picked out for her for a black t-shirt that said 'Grigori' on it in silver text and a white under shirt, her skirt was exactly like her mother's but she added leggings and had black tennis shoes with Shinagami heads on them, her pigtails were low and held by ribbons with the Shinagami mask on them. Symmetry was out of the tux his father made him wear and was wearing an outfit similar to Mika's. His said 'Shinagami' instead though and he wore black pants.

"It's been too long, hasn't it?" He asked trying to stir up the conversation with his childhood friend.

"What's our mission about? Lord S said it had something to do with my mom? Does it involve my siblings as well?" Mika asked looking out the window. Symmetry looked at paper he was given.

"Yes… Hasn't your father ever told you what happened to them?" He asked.

"Sem…" She started using his nickname to start. "Dad always said it was a secret I'd learn once I became a meister…"  
"You're one now, besides don't you have the right to know?" Sem asked.

"I guess... Would you mind telling me? I mean, it would be too hard for me if your dad told me and my dad isn't ever going to…" Sem nodded placing a hand on her shoulder.

"A witch kidnapped them." Sem said not wanting to bead around the bush. "But we're going to save them! We are going to defeat this witch." Mika looked at him and started hitting his head.

"Are you insane?! We haven't token one kishen down! How do you expect us to take a witch down!" She yelled.

"I don't know, my dad thought we'd be some power house team!" Sem defended. "I think he might be right though, A weapon form Shinagami with a Grigori souled meister who's the daughter of a death scythe? Sounds like a power team to me." Sem said proudly.

"But a witch? Don't you think we should train first?" Mika asked.

"Probably, but this is the only chance we will get to find your mom. And the witch will be expecting your father! So we're going to surprise her by having you and I attack!" He gave her a thumbs up. Mika sighed and looked back out the window.

"I'm coming." She whispered.


End file.
